


Obliviously yours

by aigafyuin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Humor, M/M, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Oblivious Liam, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like it's literally in the title, neat freak Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aigafyuin/pseuds/aigafyuin
Summary: It took a long time for Liam to realize Theo and him were dating.When Theo proposes to him, oblivious Liam strikes again.





	Obliviously yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Self_conscious_mess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_conscious_mess/gifts).

> Hi guys ! I hope you will enjoy this short one shot about the incredible relationship Thiam has ! I wrote this for my amazing, beautiful and dumbass girlfriend, Self_concious_mess (love), and I thought I could share it with you too :)  
Enjoy, and thank you for reading <3

Theo parked on Scott and Isaac’s driveway, and got out from the car with Liam. The pack had a reunion every now and then to stay in contact and remain updated about all the new threats concerning the werewolf community. Theo was officially part of the pack since he had helped save Scott and Stiles with Isaac and Derek when they had been captured by witches, he even had taken a bullet for them and almost died doing so.

It had been almost six years since Liam graduated from high school. So much had changed since then. There had been that one time, several years ago, when Stiles and Derek, having had too much to drink, had finally confessed their feelings to each other. Since then, they had moved in together in an apartment near Scott and Isaac’s place. Corey and Mason were married for two years and were beginning adoption procedures. And Scott and Isaac had adopted a daughter, Allison, who was three years old and adored by every member of the pack.

As for Liam and Theo, well, unsurprisingly, they had beaten around the bush for some time. Theo had asked Liam on dates a few times. They had started hanging out, seeing each other at least once a week, watching a movie, drinking some beer. But Liam had no idea he was going on dates, and as Theo didn’t think Liam was interested in a romantic relationship – due to the lack of flirting during their encounters – he kept hanging out with Liam as platonic friends. It wasn’t until Liam heard Stiles and Scott talking about the sexual tension clearly identifiable between the two of them, the eye-fucking and the shy smiles Theo made when Liam talked about something, anything, that he understood they had been going on dates, and thought that Theo was probably waiting for some sign – after all, he is a romantic.

So, when Liam kissed Theo out of nowhere, interrupting their binge-watching of _Game of Thrones_, Theo was really surprised. His wide eyes and gaping mouth indicated as so to Liam – for once, something he understood. A confused Theo confused Liam, and the latter ran out of their binge-watching session to hide himself and his embarrassment. Theo thought Liam regretted kissing him and started avoiding the were.

It took them two weeks to untangle the unbelievable mess they had created. Once more, Stiles and Scott jumped in and saved the day. Of course, Liam had told them everything, and they hesitated between laughing in disbelief or rolling their eyes at the dumbness of their friend – they did both. They called a pack meeting, so the two boys had to stop avoiding each other for the duration of the reunion, and they locked them in a closet. After ordering them not to break it – the dissuasion took some time – Stiles joked about it making them come out.

The silent was obnoxious at first. Liam insisted on talking first and he apologized for attacking the chimera’s lips. He was interrupted by Theo, who then was interrupted by Liam, who then again, was interrupted by Theo. It was chaotic. They both _finally_ understood that they wrongly thought the other one wasn’t interested when they started making out.

This had been four years ago. Since then, they had moved in an apartment together, had adopted a stray cat, named him Dante and were ‘disgustingly in love’ – Derek’s words.

Theo locked the car and rang the doorbell, Liam hovering besides him. The brunette burst with joy the second he stepped foot in the living room, where all the pack was waiting for them.

“We’re engaged!” He announced, over the moon.

The room was about to explode in congratulations when Liam turned to Theo frowning. “Wait. What?” he asked. “We’re engaged?”

Stiles and Scott started laughing, it was so typical. Liam was so cluelessly oblivious. “Liam, you’re wearing a ring on your engagement finger.” Stiles pointed out.

“Yes. Theo offered it to me yesterday.” The were answered, raising his hand in the air to show it to the others.

“Liam. You are unbelievable.” Theo only managed to say. He put a hand on his forehead and laughed. “We had celebration sex afterwards.”

“That was celebration sex? I thought it was ‘thank you for the ring’ sex.”

“Liam, I got on one knee.”

“Yeah. You tied one of your shoe laces.”

“I did, yes. Maybe I shouldn’t have, but the thought of proposing with one of my shoe unproperly laced bothered me.” He explained.

Liam kept staring at his boyfriend – _fiancé_.

“And when I asked you if you–”

“– liked the ring, I said ‘yes, I do’.” Liam said, interrupting Theo. He then widened his eyes at the realization that Theo had proposed, and he accepted whilst thinking it was simply a gift. “Oh, I see it now.” The man had interrupted Theo when the latter began proposing. When Theo got on one knee and started saying “Do you –” _want to marry me_, Liam had cut him off with and enthusiastic “Yes, I do –” _love the ring_.

“You have to stop finishing my sentences. It’s not romantic.”

“If it makes you feel better, the answer is still ‘yes’.” Liam said. Theo smiled and kissed him amorously. “You have to tell me what kind of sex we have from now on, baby.” Liam added, kissing his fiancé on the cheek.

“See, I told you they were disgustingly in love.” Derek commented, before hugging them both and congratulating them.


End file.
